BLUE SKIES white clouds
by strawberry-tree
Summary: A series of Naruto drabbles, mostly disconnected, about different aspects of the Naruto-verse. Pairings, if any at all: naru/hina, sasu/saku, shika/tem, chou/ino, neji/ten, and asu/ku. maybe also some crack!fics here and there.
1. just a snack

**blue skies**/_white clouds_

a series of naruto drabbles

hello! first fanfic. i'll be playing around in the naruto universe, mostly with friendships, but if there are pairings it will be mainly naru/hina, sasu/saku, shika/tem, chou/ino, neji/ten, and asu/ku. ummmmm... i'm extremely biased towards naruto and i love him much more than sasuke. consequently, he (naruto) will almost always be portrayed in a better light than him (emo face). i am always open to crack!pairings, though, and i'm open to chucking random OCs in their own fics (they will not interact with the main characters in any way). hmmm. i'll try not to be too pretentious, and instead try to be witty; we'll see how well that turns out... i think that's all. usual disclaimer, lalala.

cutting to the chase/fic, now.

Drabble 1: Pairings: none

xXxXxXx

**Just a Snack**

8-year old Naruto struggles up onto a stool at Ichiraku, chest barely topping the counter. "Three pork ramen, gramps!" he calls, and Teuchi smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Ayame sets a large steaming bowl in front of him with a quiet tap. The blond boy claps his hands together, "Itadakimasu~," and digs in.

"What are you here for, sensei?" Ayame asks Iruka, who lets the 'Ichi' flap fall back into place. He grins awkwardly, coloring, and scratches his nose. Naruto looks up at him as he comes up from behind; cheeks bulging with noodles and smiling so big his eyes disappear. Iruka ruffles his student's bedhead and looks up at the young woman.

"Just a snack."

xXxXxXx


	2. white eyes naruxhina

Drabble 2: Pairings: Naru/Hina, mention of Shika/Tem

xXxXxXx

**White Eyes**

Being a Hyuuga, Hinata naturally knows many of Konoha's secrets. It's hard to keep them, well, secret, when you can see through walls and closed doors. This ability has affected many of the Hyuuga differently. Hanabi has become extremely extroverted, Neji's a fate-obsessed workaholic, and Hiashi can keep a poker face no matter what. Several, however, have gone insane for lack of privacy. It's not coincidence that the Hyuuga complex is built in one of the quietest quarters of Leaf. Every family has a crazy uncle up in their attic, it's just that the Hyuuga have a couple dozen more.

Hinata who is known for her painfully shy, sweet temperament, is also a byproduct of this. Being herself, of course, she tries to preserve her friends and family's modesty, but it's kind of hard when you have 360 degree x-ray vision in any given direction. If she wanted, she could blackmail the entire population of Konoha. Any Hyuuga could. They just choose, gracefully, not to.

It is because of the Byakugan that kind, quiet Hinata (unfortunately) knows that Kiba sleeps in nothing but his boxers, that Shikamaru and Temari were going out even before the second of their Chuunin exams, that Sasuke has the entire collection of Icha Icha, courtesy of Kakashi, stashed under his bed, that Chouji tries and fails to diet every single time Ino mentions how good he looks thin, that Gaara has a secret collection of stuffed animals, and Neji used to keep a diary under his mattress.

She could also see Sasuke's curse seal and what it kept at bay, how Lee's gates take years off his life, and how Shino's bugs crawl through tunnels in his chest. Today, not much can scare, gross out, or otherwise render Hinata helpless. Not much, of course, except Naruto.

She never learned as much about him as she did the others, mostly because she used to faint when he came close. This doesn't happen as often as before, but she still feels as if all the blood in her body relocates to her face whenever he's around. They are older, more mature shinobi than they were before, and she can control herself better, even if Naruto has grown incredibly handsome and now has a fanclub to rival Sasuke's, with his easy feral smile and brilliant blue eyes. They are both Jounin, on the verge of ANBU, and Hinata is in every way his equal as a ninja. Especially at recon.

She thinks this and can look him in the eye without passing out.

One day, she will find out about Kyuubi and seals and scars that not even blood-red chakra can heal, and she will love him the more for it. But that would require a little push from superiors and peers, as well as a mission from hell and some botched scouting, so until then, she is content to fight alongside her future Hokage.

xXxXxXx


	3. natural blond naruxhina

Drabble 3: Pairings: Naru/Hina

xXxXxXx

**Natural Blond**

One day Tsunade is feeling particularly sadistic and in need of a good laugh, so she pairs up Jounin Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, on one of their last missions before an upgrade to ANBU. Hinata's crush, which has only faded marginally since childhood, is common knowledge in Konoha, even without the Byakugan

Their final Jounin mission is a B-rank; the objective to infiltrate an opposing base, quietly, and take out an enemy daimyo. They work surprisingly well together, once Hinata finds a comfort level. The mission goes well and they are almost out of the castle when Naruto hotheadedly _blows up a room_ while incapacitating a guard. And then they are on the run from a horde of angry ninja, Hinata in front to scout their route with her white eyes and Naruto watching her back. After a while they begin to relax their guard and almost start to laugh about this but then Naruto yells, loud and panicky, and Hinata spins around with Byakugan at full blast.

Now, the Byakugan is a very versatile bloodline, with which it is possible to see through walls and use it for other privacy-invading activities. There are several phases, though, that few outside the Hyuuga family know about. For example, one can choose to see chakra, or simply see through things, like Hinata was doing.

So Hinata sees Naruto, perfectly fine and victorious after a brief skirmish with yet another sentry. With Byakugan activated in simple see-through mode, though, she sees him sans clothes.

It is in this fashion that she finds Naruto is, shall we say, a natural blond.

So of course she goes down like a brick. Tsunade, when she hears of how Naruto carried Hinata home, and how Hinata avoided/spontaneously combusted around Naruto for the greater part of six months, laughs and watches as Naruto tries to figure the pale girl out. Eventually, they'll start dating by means of strategically placed opportunities, courtesy of friends and family.

Tsunade, of course, shakes her head, sighs ("Kids…"), and gets back to paperwork.

xXxXxXx


	4. genius

Drabble 4: Pairings: None

xXxXxXx

**Genius**

Shikamaru is glad he has no bloodline. He sees what it does to those who do have it - Sasuke's gone AWOL, Hinata has almost been converted to a quivering introvert by her clan's expectations, and Neji is being driven crazy by his cage. He doesn't want to be able to track his opponent's next move; he can predict and calculate the probability of each of the moves with practice. He doesn't need to see through walls; with proper planning, you don't have to look for surprises. For unwelcome changes there's always improvisation.

To Shikamaru, bloodlines are things that only differentiate one ninja from another, like specialties in healing jutsu or fire skills. Byakugan and Sharingan are only tools, like shuriken or kunai, and can be ignored or developed. Like chess pieces on a board, if you don't know how to use them, you might as well not have them.

Honestly, bloodlines are so troublesome when you're a genius.

xXxXxXx


	5. sword and shield

Drabble 5: Pairings: none

xXxXxXx

**Sword and Shield**

Naruto is knowledgeable about all sorts of weapons. If it's in Konoha's armory, he can probably use it. His familiarity with weapons is probably second only to Tenten, the resident mistress of anything sharp, blunt, or pointy. He knows how to use everything from bokken to bo staff, where you should throw a kunai to inflict the most pain, and how to kill mercifully with kataana. Through extensive training and, of course, much trial and error, Naruto has more or less mastered most of the weapons under the sun or moon.

This is why he knows better than anyone that off-beat comments, a well-placed prank, or silly jokes are the best swords, and a smile and squinted eyes are the best shields.

xXxXxXx


	6. super secret technique!

Drabble 6: Pairings: none, but there's some crack!NaruxKiba if you tilt your head, squint, and stand on your head.

xXxXxXx

**Super-Special Technique**

"You got it wrong again," Naruto scolds, hands on hips. "It's not as easy as it looks. You have to have this certain control over your chakra."

Kiba grunts. "You mean no control? Because you have none." He glances down to see how the jutsu turned out, winced, and released it. "Honestly, what do you do? Just dump a crapload of chakra and hope it works out?"

"No, no, no!" Naruto throws his hands up in the air and gesticulates wildly. "You're supposed to form an image of what you want it to look like, and then you just do it! Geez, even Konohamaru was better at this than you were, and he's just a kid!"

Kiba scrunches up his nose, insulted. "Get out of that stupid jutsu, it's distracting me. And do the hand signs again," he grumps, staring intently. "I'll pay more attention this time."

"More attention than you're paying right now?" snipes Naruto, and he breaks the seals in order to begin again. "That'll be real hard. But really, you'd better pay attention." His hands flash and a hot blonde wearing orange comes into view through the clouds. "Because this is the last time I'm gonna show you Sexy no Jutsu."

xXxXxXx

(a/n: so how many of you saw it coming? :D …I promise I'll do less Naruto-centric and start focusing on other characters soon.)


End file.
